Ichiruki Drabbles Collection
by RertyanTheDark
Summary: As the name says, a collection of Ichiruki Drabbles. Bad summary, I know. Please send me prompts for these. I will not do marriage or songfics, otherwise it's all fine for me. Rating subject to change. 'Prompt 4 - Protect' is now up!
1. Disco

_**Brief: **__As the title hints at, this is a collection of Ichiruki short stories that I'll be doing from time to time. Characters and backgrounds are subject to variation._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing.

* * *

_

Ichiruki Drabbles Collection

Number 1: Prompt – Disco

Looking back, Ichigo couldn't quite remember why in the name of hell he had agreed to come to this thing in the first place. Keigo had pinned him down at school a few days before and practically demanded that he come with the insane teen along with Mizuiro, Chad, Uryu and a number of girls, including Orihime.

He flexed his neck as he stood there, hands in his jeans pockets, wondering what to do. An hour had passed and all he had done was get a couple of rounds in and stand to the side of the room. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, much to his happiness, but he still couldn't bring himself to make a complete ass of himself on the dance floor.

_What the fuck was I thinking? I can't dance! _These thoughts had been running through his head for quite some time now and he still didn't know what he had been thinking. He promised to hit himself later for it. Hell, he'd have gone by now, were it not for the fact that he had been the idiot who accepted to take the guys in his car.

And then he saw her, just a glimpse across the dance floor, but she was unmistakably beautiful. Her hair wasn't up and flowed down to just above her shoulders, beautiful violet eyes shone in the dark frame like amethysts in the moonlight and her skin, pale as the first snowfall of the year, gave her a subtle yet delicate beauty that radiated from her being and those around her seemed brighter than the sun itself. Her small frame was stood next to a red haired guy who appeared to be talking to her but she seemed to be looking elsewhere. More precisely, straight at the orange-haired idiot who had been staring at her for an age.

"Ichigo!" Orihime's whiny voice broke through the music finally and Ichigo reluctantly turned to the bubbly girl.

"Yeah, what's up?" he shouted over the music.

"I said, do you want to dance?"

He grimaced.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't dance."

"Oh, pleeease?" She elongated the word to add a pleading desperation, much to Ichigo's annoyance. You see, Ichigo knew full well that Orihime had a crush on him and had done for a long time now, but he couldn't return those feelings. He had protected her many times, much like Tatsuki had, but he protected her because she was a friend and practically his sister, which was the only way in which he felt he loved her; as a sibling.

"Sorry, I don't dance."

This went on for several minutes before Orihime finally relented and walked away, by which time the girl he had spotted had disappeared. He whirled around, hoping to spot her, but there was no sign of that mystery girl anywhere. Ichigo slouched, unhappy of the outcome, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and found himself taken aback by who was there.

"Hey!" she yelled over the music. "What's your name?"

"Ichigo." he replied. "Kurosaki Ichigo. And you, midget?"

He was answered first by a swift kick to the shin and then a smug tone.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you, Strawberry."

"Back at'cha midget."

Another kick in the shin.

"Enough with the 'midget', Berry! Now, why were you staring at me?"

Ichigo bit his tongue. _Damn, she saw me._

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't bullshit me, I saw you as plain as day. Now tell me, why were you staring?"

"Alright, dammit! I've never seen anyone so beautiful before, happy now?"

Rukia was taken aback by the answer and stared at him with confused eyes.

"What was that?" she asked in a more controlled voice than before.

Ichigo turned bright red in realisation of what he had just uttered to this stranger. He wanted to punch himself in the gut for this, but decided to see how his blunder would play out.

"Uh, I said that I think you are, um..."

"Go on." She looked at him with almost pleading eyes.

"...the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Rukia's cheeks flushed and the red tone in Ichigo's face turned an even deeper shade. He smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head while the shorter woman gradually smirked at him.

"Wow, wasn't expecting to find someone with a matching opinion here." Rukia said, the blush fading. "You wanna dance?"

"Well, since I've already made a complete jackass of myself, sure." Ichigo replied, rewarded for his comment with a cute giggle from the raven-haired beauty.

They smiled as they walked onto the dance floor, the song washing over them, unmistakably the work of Chad Kroeger in the form of _Into The Night_, but neither really cared, making fools of themselves as if it were second nature.

And then it changed, the song suddenly turning into a slow-paced, couples, lovey-dovey style song that Ichigo instantly felt awkward in. Rukia chuckled.

"Here, follow my lead." she said, pulling his arms around to the small of her back and shoulder while she clung to him.

Ichigo blushed deeply as the girl led him through the routine a few times before he looked down and nuzzled the top of her head while she rested her head on his chest, eyes closed and lips smiling.

"I feel really awkward now." Ichigo whispered in her ear, yes also closed. His comment was rewarded with a cute giggle from the raven-haired girl.

"I could tell." she replied quietly, looking up and into his chocolate pools. Her lavender irises sparkled like water in the moonlight. She whispered to him, "Kiss me."

Ichigo was taken aback and stopped, looking her in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" he said, making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I said, kiss me, baka." she replied with an edge of sass in her voice. He could tell she didn't mean it in the usual derogatory way, more in a playful way. He smirked at her, leaning downward.

"That's what I thought you said." He leaned forward further, capturing her lips in his.

A spark ignited inside them, their tongues dancing like twin swords in conflict. Everything blurred out around them, and it wasn't until they broke their lip-lock that they became aware of the grins, cheers, wolf-whistles and thumbs up they were getting from all around them.

"Way to go, Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo actually kissed someone?"

"What would Byakuya say, Kuchiki?"

Both of the blushed darkly as they endured the comments and cheek from their friends and school-mates until Ichigo finally grinned goofily and turned to the crowd.

"Ok, show's over, move it!" he said gruffly, but his face reduced the effectiveness of the comment.

* * *

By the end of the night, Rukia was stood outside, smiling as she waited for Renji to get the car, when her dance partner came up behind her.

"Yo." he said, smiling. She shook her head in disbelief, smirking all the while.

"Who the hell says 'yo' anymore?" she asked.

"I do, got a problem?"

"Nope, no problem."

"Good. So, I was wondering, do you... eat?" He face-palmed himself as she giggled.

"Yes, I eat food, just like you probably do."

"Yeah, uh, do you want to, I don't know..."

"Are you asking me out, strawberry?"

Ichigo smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I was trying to, midget." He received a kick but didn't hold it against her. "Well, you wanna?"

"I'll think about it." she replied slyly, chuckling slightly.

"That's not funny, princess." Despite his words, Ichigo smiled.

"Tell you what," Rukia took Ichigo's hand and pulled out a pen from her bag, writing a number on the back of his hand. "Call me later and we'll talk about it."

Ichigo's grin widened.

"Deal." A midnight-blue car pulled up beside them and they embraced once more. "Talk later."

Ichigo kissed the girl on the cheek and opened her door for her. He smiled to himself as he looked up after the car drove off.

_Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, _he thought as he walked home, hands in his pockets, a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

_Alright, a little something I've come up with._

_Some may remember my failed previous drabbles list, this isn't like that._

_I was going to broad-minded on it to control._

_Anyway, I have a few ideas but please let me know your suggestions for Ichiruki prompts._

_Next one will be the prompt of 'nightmare'._

_For now, please review and so long!_


	2. Nightmare

_**Brief: **__As the title hints at, this is a collection of Ichiruki short stories that I'll be doing from time to time. Characters and backgrounds are subject to variation._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing.

* * *

_

Ichiruki Drabbles Collection

Number 2: Prompt – Nightmare

Rukia Kuchiki wasn't the sort to show weakness. She rarely showed her true feelings to anyone, regardless of who or what they wanted. She pretended to be the innocent schoolgirl when she met Ichigo, she pretended that she hated him when she was taken to the Soul Society and even in battle she pretended to be alright despite her injuries.

Yet here she was, hidden in his closet, clutching the sheets tightly as the smoky tendrils of a nightmare snaked around her and poisoned her dreams for the toxic, infected alternate. Her eyes clenched tightly as it repeated again.

_**Rukia's dream (Rukia's POV)**_

_I watched in terror as my blade plunged into Kaien's chest and pierced his heart. The hollow within him screamed as it was ejected to Hueco Mundo once more. Kaien's dark eyes raised slowly to mine and dulled further._

"_Rukia, why?" he rasped. "Why did you kill me?"_

"_Kaien!" I cry out. "I'm sorry, I never meant to-"_

"_It's too late for that. Remember, Rukia Kuchiki, that you are the one who killed me."_

_And then he died, bleeding in my arms. I shout to the heavens, when suddenly he rears up again, the hollow inhabiting his body not dead and now fully in control. He roared at me as he took my zanpakuto from his chest and plunged the bloodied blade into me. I choke and fall as death takes me._

_And then it repeats itself, over and over. I know these images aren't real, but still I cannot wake. I want to scream but my throat won't respond. I want to run from here but my legs don't move. I feel completely helpless._

_And then it happened._

_Kaien's green eyes darkened to brown and his black hair shone like flames. It was undeniable who it was, but it was too late to stop as my blade pierced his chest, blood pouring from both wounds in his chest and back. His breathing became rasping and shallow as I stared wide-eyed at him._

"_Ichi...go?" I manage. He looks up and smiles with dulling eyes._

"_Ru...kia." he says with barely enough life-force left to do so. "Th... Thank you, Rukia. Be...because of y-you, I ca-can finally rest."_

_And then his eyes glazed over as his spirit detached from it's body. I sat there, his limp body pressed onto mine. I couldn't move or speak, just sit there as the realisation struck me. I finally moved, gripping his cold body tightly, tears leaking from my closed eyes._

"_Please, Ichigo." I blurt out, feeling the will to breakdown building up inside. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. ICHIGO!"_

_**End POV  
**_

Rukia sat bolt-upright, her heart racing, her breathing erratic. Without thinking or even a second's hesitation, she ripped the door open and swung her legs out of the dank closet and sweat-soaked sheets. Her eyes fell on his bed and she heard the soft breathing of her room mate, the Substitute Soul Reaper himself, asleep in the mass of sheets. She sighed and smiled gratefully.

"It was just a dream." she muttered. She turned to move back inside, when a male voice made her jump.

"What's with all the screaming and shouting?" he asked from his bed, sitting up and turning on his desk light.

Rukia, startled by the sudden noise of his voice, tumbled out of the closet and fell heavily on her back, eyes scrunched up in minor pain. When she opened them, she was gazing into his chocolate-coloured orbs as he scooped her up and sat on his bed, the petite Soul Reaper perched on his lap.

"Come on, tell me what happened." he said in a firm yet gentle voice. Still, she tried to be defiant and ignorant about it.

"I don't know what you mean." she said. "Now let go of me."

"Rukia, I didn't just meet you yesterday, for God's sakes, that won't work with me. Now tell me, what happened. You were screaming in there."

Rukia's pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she sighed, explaining the horrible images in her mind, leaving out the end part. She couldn't bear to tell him that, but her eyes gave her away.

"And then it just kept going on and on." she finished, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Do you really think I'm five years old, Rukia?" he asked softly. She frowned at him. "You know that Kaien's death wasn't your fault and everyone else does too. That aside, though, You're not telling me something."

"I should really get back to bed." Rukia stood and began walking away, but her hand was caught in Ichigo's larger grip.

"Rukia, I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell me the whole thing."

"Ichigo, please, I don't want to."

"Rukia, I can't help if you won't let me. Now sit back down."

Reluctantly, Rukia sat next to him and regaled him with the last of the story. Considering that he'd just heard that Rukia, his Soul Reaper partner, had killed him in her dreams and was now telling him about it. Her eyes teared up as she finished, and Ichigo knew out of instinct what to do. He took hold of her far shoulder with his right arm and pulled her into a comforting embrace as he tears ran free of her amethyst eyes.

"Hey, it's ok, Rukes, come here." he whispered into her ear.

"Ichigo!" the girl sobbed into his chest.

"Sh, I'm here, Rukes, I'm never gonna leave you alone. Feel this?" He gripped her hand in a comforting squeeze. "I'm never letting go. Wherever you lead me, I will follow you, Rukia Kuchiki."

They sat there for an age, not saying anything to one another, just inhaling their scents and holding each other close. Eventually, Rukia's tears ran dry and she looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"Thank you, Ichigo." she said, before standing and turning to the damp, dark closet, but once again her arm was snagged by something, and again it was Ichigo holding her.

"You don't really think I'm gonna let you go back in there a possibly have another visit from those damned nightmare while I'm asleep, do you?" he asked her. "You're staying right here where I can protect you, got it?"

"I don't want to be a burden." she replied lamely.

"Rukes, you couldn't be one even if you tried."

And with that, the two snuggled down in the bed, locked in each others embrace, a smile on their lips. And no one, not even Rukia's nightmares, which had long since disappeared, could wake them.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

_Ok, another one done._

_Please review and tell me a prompt, I'll be very grateful._

_Arigato and Sayonara!_


	3. Fading

_**Brief: **Fading – My take on how Ichigo losing his powers after the Saiga no Getsuga Tenshou was used and how he and a certain midget feel about it. Warning: Potential spoilers around manga 423 mark and swearing (this is Ichigo and Rukia, sfter all)._

_**A/N: **This came back to me after watching Bleach: Hell Chapter (there was an awesome new version of the Getsuga Tenshou which made me remember the Saiga no Getsuga Tenshou)._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Bleach in my dreams (sadly)._

* * *

Ichiruki Drabbles Collection

Number 3: Fading

The dark veil started to dissipate overhead as the attack ended. The power of Mugetsu had been too much for Aizen, and the ex-Captain had fallen, his power crushed. His opponent touched down on a nearby ridge, the smoky black reiatsu still clinging to his arm to a degree, though it was slowly breaking down into reshi in the air. The man laid his red irises on Aizen, his bloodied body barely clinging to life. He rolled over to face the man, who used a Shunpo to get to his side, towering over the warped body that had once been Aizen Sosuke but now resembled an Arrancar of sorts, and let out a growl, his body giving up completely.

"Damn... you, K- Kurosa... ki..." he ground out. "You may h- have defeated me... but you st- sti- still lose..."

Aizen choked out a spray of blood as he tried to breathe, but his lungs refused. His eyes glazed over as the life was drawn out of them, the purple sphere in his chest dulling to grey. The black haired man eased the Hogyoku from Aizen's chest and crushed it in his hand, a blue dust swirling into the wind.

"It's over," he said to himself. "It's finally over."

"I... Ichigo?" a voice sounded from behind him. He turned and, under the blue bandages which bound his lower face, chest and right arm, he smiled a little, for there she was; Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia could hardly believe her eyes, and was worried that she had lost so much blood in fighting that she was now hallucinating, but she knew the man stood there was Ichigo. He raised a hand to his face and tugged at the bandages there, the solid substance shattering from his face down his neck and ending the break at his chest. He smiled and started to walk towards his friend, and she towards him. They were only a few hundred metres away, but they were soon running at one another until they met, Rukia wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her small frame close, both enjoying the embrace for a number of moments in sweet bliss.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked once he had put her back down. "How did you do all this to yourself?"

"Tensa Zangetsu taught me the power I needed to destroy Aizen; Saiga no Getsuga Tenshou," he explained. "I don't just use the Getsuga, I _become_ Getsuga."

"How is that possible?" Rukia asked. As Ichigo explained, he remembered the meeting in his submerged inner world with Tensa Zangetsu and his hollow.

* * *

_The white blade pierced his body, but he could feel no pain from it, despite the fact that he knew it had gone all the way through his chest and he should have felt something. The wielder blinked in astonishment then sighed, releasing the sword's grip._

"_So you finally worked it out," he said regretfully. "You figured out that my power cannot harm you as long as you accept it. I should have known that you would someday come searching for the power to end."_

"_What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, looking the man in the eyes. "The power to end what?"_

"_The power to end all things that I want to protect," Tensa Zangetsu's sad response was joined by a remorse filled expression. "Ichigo, do you understand why it is referred to as the Final Getsuga Tenshou? By using it, your powers will disappear completely, and I will not be able to help you." Ichigo blinked in astonishment at this news, but his zanpakuto went on regardless. "There are two things you need to use it, if you are truly serious about this; first, you will need this sword, as the answer of how to make that form is sealed within it. The only other thing you must do is put all your trust in the power of the blade and think of something you have a powerful desire to protect."_

_Ichigo's face went blank as he tried to assimilate all this information._

"_Huh?" he questioned. "Like Karakura Town?"_

"_No, I said a powerful desire to protect," the zanpakuto spirit huffed. "Did you really think that the thought of that pathetic little town would be strong enough?"_

"_Well how the hell should I know?" Ichigo shouted, his hot temper reaching critical. "It's not like you were making it clear!"_

"_Oh for Kami's sake," Tensa Zangetsu spat. "It has to be something that all aspects of you want to protect. Karakura Town is not under that description, and nor is your family; both are your instincts."_

"_Then tell me what you want to protect," Ichigo reasoned._

"_I wish to protect you, Ichigo," came the cool reply. "But you do not want to protect yourself at all. Surely you know by now after all the taunts from Hichigo what it is we all want to protect."_

_The words took time to sink in, and when they did, Ichigo gaped._

"_Rukia?" he asked. "Why, Tensa Zangetsu, would you want to protect Rukia?"_

"_I... have my reasons." It was unusual for the spirit to be so closed about a matter._

"_Explain."_

"_Fine. You know in your heart that you love this woman, consequently so does your hollow to a degree. I wish to protect her because she is the reason I can protect you, and she is the one who makes the dreadful rain which submerged this place dry up. That, Ichigo, is why I want to protect her." Ichigo was speechless before Tensa Zangetsu snapped him out of it. "Now go, Ichigo. Protect her."_

_Ichigo nodded as he was dragged away by the currents of the world around him._

"_I will, Zangetsu," he managed, clasping the hilt of the sword in his chest and pulling it free. "And thank you."_

* * *

Naturally, being Ichigo, he had left out this last segment of dialogue, as he was afraid of what might happen if he said it. And Rukia being Rukia, having heard the explanation, smiled briefly before sending her fist into his skull at full force.

"Ow! What the fuck, Rukia?" he demanded, clutching his wounded head.

"Baka! You didn't have to do that!" she glowered. "Why would you relinquish your powers like that?"

"Because I couldn't stand by and watch this place be destroyed!" Ichigo bellowed.

"Why this place, Ichigo?"

"Because this is the place you came from!" Ichigo finally let it slip, and there was no stopping the torrent which followed. "You changed my world, Rukia, and I couldn't see the place you call home be destroyed by some egotistic maniac! You are the reason I have this power, and ensuring that you don't lose your home is one of the things I felt I had to do because it wouldn't be right to abandon t-"

Before he could finish, the bandages around his torso shattered and his hair and eyes went back to normal. He gasped for breath, his lungs feeling as if someone had a lead weight on his chest. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground beside Rukia, his body aching. He could barely hear her worried voice calling his name as the sound of his power roared in his head as it started to break down. He let out a roar of his own, more of a scream of pain, and collapsed, slipping into unconsciousness.

Rukia could hardly believe what Ichigo had surrendered to ensure that Seireitei had been saved, but she did not understand why it was that a human would do that seeing as how he did not live there. When he had explained that he needed to think of something he had a strong desire to protect to use his ultimate attack, but she assumed it was Karakura Town which he had meant. All of what he was saying about Seireitei and protecting it made little sense at first, but as he began to explain, the Soul Reaper began to question the true motives of his want to protect it.

"Ichigo!" she cried as the sensation of his reiatsu pouring from him came over her. He fell to the ground on his front, eyes closing as he fell unconscious, and Rukia dropped to his side like it was second nature. "Ichigo, what's happening? Answer me!"

"I'm afraid it is too late for that, Kuchiki-san," came Urahara's unmistakeable voice behind her, his words laced in sympathy. "He has already begun the first stage of losing his powers. We must take him to Karakura Town to allow him to recover in his own time."

Knowing that she should not argue, Rukia nodded and helped move her friend from the battlefield where he had claimed his final victory.

* * *

The male suddenly sat bolt upright in the midst of his friends as they gathered around his bed, startling them all. Ichigo looked around as they blinked and a look of relief passed over them.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime squeaked, startled.

"You certainly gave us a scare there, Kurosaki," Uryu said more calmly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"How do you feel, Ichigo?" Chad asked in his usual monotone.

"Inoue, Ishida, Chad, what's going on?" Ichigo asked, clueless.

"You've been asleep for almost a month now, Ichigo," Rukia's voice appeared. She stepped out from behind Chad and smiled softly to him. "We were beginning to wonder when you would come round."

"Kuchiki-san has been by your side all this time," Orihime said, causing Rukia to blush. "She wanted to make sure that she was with you so that you could say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Ichigo was confused by this. "Where have you..." And then it hit him. "Oh, right, because of my powers." Everyone made an awkward look and looked away; even the Quincy, who supposedly despised Soul Reapers and their allies seemed unable to meet his gaze. "Can we... go outside, Rukia? Just for one last time."

She nodded, trying a brave smile and led him downstairs and out onto the street. He stared for a while, unable to believe that he could see no spirits, nor could he comprehend that the presence of them was also extinguished from his ability to sense them. Looking to the petite Soul Reaper, his perception of her growing blurred as he felt his reiatsu deplete.

"Rukia, why can I still see you?" he asked as they stood in the road.

"Urahara-san explained how this works," she replied calmly. "First you lose your consciousness with an intense pain, after which you remain unconscious as your Soul Reaper powers disperse. Once you regain consciousness, your reiatsu will stabilise and diminish rapidly until it has reached nothing, at which point you will lose your powers." She allowed a weak smile to grace her features. "I'm afraid we only have a short time left before your powers fully vanish, Ichigo."

This news was far from unexpected, but hearing it made the orange-haired man gulp. He had so many things he wanted to do before he lost his powers, but only one thing really stood out in his mind.

"I had better tell you this while I can still see you, then," he said, hands in his pockets. "Do you remember fighting that hollow in this street when we first met?" Rukia nodded. "Ever since you transferred your powers to me and awoke my own Soul Reaper power, I have never done two things, both of which I realised on this very street when I defeated that hollow. The first is that I never thanked you properly for doing that, despite it putting you in danger, and it just wouldn't be right if I let you disappear without doing that."

"You don't have to do that, baka," Rukia replied, shaking her head and smiling. "You've saved me and Soul Society countless times, and that in itself was like a thank you. There's no need to repeat yourself there."

"Oh..." Ichigo paused, gathering his strength. "You know, this is the hardest thing I've ever done..." His weak laugh was full of remorse to a degree, but there was an underlying tone which Rukia found hard to place; it was a mixture of anxiety and joy. "I... I don't think..." A few droplets fell from Ichigo's eyes, but he tried to keep his voice steady. "I don't think I can say goodbye to you, Rukia."

"You have to, Ichigo," she replied firmly, though her tone was very much remorseful. "I don't want to either, but we have no choice. I'm sorry."

"Why is it," Ichigo let out a bitter chuckle. "that whenever I feel myself become close to someone, we have to part ways? It's like fate detests me..." He composed himself, aware that Rukia's features were clear but her kimono was beginning to break down in his sight; there was only moments left. "I'm going to say this, before it's too late."

He cupped Rukia's jaw gently and raised her head, laying his lips tenderly against hers, both allowing their tears to flow freely now. They eased into the kiss, knowing it was the last chance they would ever get to do this; the first and last time. They reluctantly pulled apart from the passionate kiss, only to hug each other tightly.

"This is why," Ichigo sobbed, the one who protected so many now destroyed on the inside. "I couldn't do it. I love you, Rukia... And I can't stand the thought of not being able to see you ever again. I can't think of a world without you in it, a world where my family have lost another key person in their lives..." He clenched his fists into her now fading kimono back.

"I can't imagine a world without you either, baka!" Rukia cried. "You've turned my whole life unpside down, yet I could never have hoped for a better partner, a better human to bestow my powers to, a better person... whom I love with all my heart..." They pulled apart, both looking in the others eyes. Rukia's face was all that was visible still as her neck and hair began to fade. "Well, this is it, Ichigo..."

"Yeah, I guess so," he smiled weakly. "Will you come for me when I get to Soul Society?"

"Of course I will, baka."

"Thank you, Rukia, for everything... And," Rukia's eyes were still in his sight but fading fast. "Goodbye for now..."

And then she was gone.

And the vicious rain took her place beside Ichigo.

* * *

_More melancholy, and a lot longer, but oh well._

_I hope this is welcomed, seeing as how I staying up after returning at half eleven to complete it, but still, you can't win every battle._

_I'm heading to bed, since my mind is barbecued by now, but I would appreciate any prompts, reviews or anything._

_Bye for now._


	4. Protect

_**Brief: **Protect – When a fight gets too much for her to handle, he would always be there, no matter the situation. _

_**A/N: **This prompt was given to me by Aletheya, who recommended the use of Ichigo's hollow to display their connection._

_**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Bleach, though if I did, Ichigo would have kissed Rukia by now!_

* * *

Ichiruki Drabbles Collection

Number 4: Protect

Rukia panted, her sword shuddering in her grasp as the Arrancar smiled maniacally at her. Sweat beaded on her forehead as the rhinoceros-like Resurreccion of the Arrancar took a step forward towards her. Her gaze turned to the crumpled form of her best friend, lying battered and defeated on the white sands in a pool of crimson, thoughts and visions of his defeat unfolding before her eyes played out again and again. Tears pricked at her eyes as the images replayed;

* * *

_The Arrancar raised its sword to the orange-haired warrior, the sealed blade radiating orange energy as it prepared to release its Resurreccion on the masked Shinigami._

"_You will pay for your crimes against the hollows, you bastard," the blue-eyed hollow growled, his horned mask fragment hiding most of his brown hair. "Ram 'em! Rinoceronte!"_

_The sword dispersed into reishi, cloaking the Arrancar in the orange energy. When it emerged, the Arrancar had become much larger and more muscular, the left arm holding a replica of a rhinoceroses head while the right forearm held a horn aimed forwards, towards the fist. The hollow's hair had darkened to ebony and flowed in a matted, long mess. The legs had also become more like that of a rhinoceros, the powerful limbs crushing the ground flat beneath them with every step._

_The hollow roared as it ran at the man, left arm raised before him as he slammed into Ichigo, the heavy blow knocking the wind out of him while the hollow whipped its leg round and smashed it into his chest with a sickening crunch. Rukia had tried to help the Substitute Soul Reaper, but her efforts were in vain as the hollow's onslaught continued, smashing Ichigo into the ground time and time again until he could barely stand. His attacks had rebounded everytime without leaving so much as a scratch on the hollow's hierro._

"_Ichigo!" Rukia pleaded, running towards him. "Run!"_

"_Stay back, Rukia!" he shouted back, but his words came too late as the Arrancar ran towards her, the horned shield on his arm aimed at Rukia's chest._

_She could barely react to this knowledge in time to gasp, and her body could only tense up and her eyes clench shut. The sound of bone breaking and blood being spilt filled the air, yet no pain filled her senses, instead she felt a hot liquid dripping onto her porcelain flesh. Eyes went wide as the fully-fledged Soul Reaper stared at the sight of Ichigo, the horn of the Arrancar's Resurreccion piercing his chest and back, standing between the Arrancar and herself in horror. Rukia's mouth opened slightly._

"_Ichigo..." she managed to muster. He coughed, a spray of crimson painting the floor before him._

"_You idiot," he mumbled. "Run..."_

_The hollow laughed darkly, kicking Ichigo's mangled body off of his form._

* * *

Rukia felt her eyes burn as her tears began to flow uncontrollably. She knew she was at fault for this, that Ichigo would not be dead on the ground where he lay if not for her actions. She gritted her teeth, trying to control her emotions with little effect.

_I'm sorry, Ichigo,_ she thought tearfully as she battled the Arrancar. _I let you down._

A heavy swing of the left arm slammed into her white sword, the blade splintering and the tsuba chipping as its wielder was flung into a wall and fell in a heap. The shattered blade in her hand felt warm and damp as Rukia opened her eyes and looked at where she had landed. Her hand was red with blood, and a short way away lay Ichigo's still form, the blank, lifeless eyes staring at her as if mocking her for all her faults. Fresh tears began to blossom from her eyes as she gazed at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," she cried. "I'm so sorry..." The hollow began to advance on her, picking up a black instrument from the ground and admiring it as if it were a toothpick. "Please, Ichigo; I need you, now more than ever... I'm not ready to go."

"Time's up, girly!" the hollow shouted shortly before a hail of blue arrows glinted off of his tough skin. "Who did that?! Answer me, worms!"

No spoken answer came, another arrow shooting towards the Arrancar, but he simply grabbed the bladed arrow and threw it aside. Shortly after, a flurry of blue energy shot over the creature, obscuring him from sight as Uryu appeared before Rukia.

"Sorry we're late," the Quincy said, keeping up his onslaught. "Are you alright, Rukia?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "But Ichigo-"

"Ichigo!" Orihime's voice was full of pain as the busty young woman appeared at the wounded man's side. "Hang on, I'll heal you right away!"

"I've had enough of you ants!" the Arrancar bellowed, a blast of orange tearing through Uryu's arrow storm.

Chad leapt between his friends and the blast, his right arm fully activated. He took the hit square on the shield, but great power of the Cero began to crack the armour, surprising the gentle giant.

"What the-" he started before being thrown backwards, his arm deactivating as he fell unconscious. The hollow was wreathed in red, his eyes burning like wildfire.

"You annoying insects!" he growled. "My brother and my friends... you will pay for what you did to them. I am Altarek Llargo! And I will crush you all!"

"Orihime, hurry and heal Ichigo!" Uryu called as he drew his second Seele Schneider and charged the beast.

The auburn haired girl set to work, but Ichigo's injuries did not respond to her wills. Rukia's hope began to fade and her eyes darken.

"I'm sorry, Orihime," the Soul Reaper said remorsefully. "If I was stronger, then Ichigo would not..." She trailed off, finding Orihime's hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Rukia," the human said softly. "He will be fine. I know it."

Rukia smiled slightly and nodded, but the sight of Uryu being thrown into the wall behind them, his arm broken and his clothes bloody and torn, broke this expression, and made the Soul Reaper realise she had to stand and fight, else Ichigo would be lost. She scooped up her white blade, the pristine hilt dying red under her touch, and stood against Altarek, glaring resolutely at the Arrancar.

"Tsugi no Mai!" she said firmly, aiming the dance at the creature as it advanced. "Hakuren!"

The ripple of ice hurtled towards the hollow, but as it came close the beast swung its armoured arm, breaking through the attack like a bullet through glass. She tried again, using Sokatsui this time, but still the creature came towards her. Left with no choices, she focussed her energies into one last Kido.

"Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!" she yelled, the six bars of light momentarily restraining the Arrancar before them charging at it with her sword ready.

"This won't stop me, foolish girl!" Altarek roared, the bars about his waist splintering like glass as Rukia leapt at him. "You're finished!"

As Rukia's sword arced downwards, the Arrancar's right arm grabbed her by the throat while the left broke through her sword, the blade breaking like glass underfoot. Struggling to breathe, Rukia aimed the stub of her sword at Altarek.

"San no mai," she managed. The Arrancar's eyes flickered with irritation.

"Shut up!" he growled, throwing her into the ground. The impact knocked her zanpakuto from her grip and the wind from her body. "You are pathetic, Soul Reaper!" His foot stomped down on Rukia's leg, the feeling of a bone snapping coursing through both beings. She screamed in agony, making the evil creature grin maniacally. "You sound wonderful when you're in pain, little bitch."

"Rukia!" Orihime's shout broke the air as the woman tried to help her friend.

"Orihime, no!" the Soul Reaper pleaded, but her voice came too late as the Arrancar lunged at her, back-handing Orihime just as his brother had before.

"Stay out of this, bitch!" Altarek barked as Orihime fell to the ground and slumped, her orange barrier around Ichigo dissipating as she did. "You shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business!" The Arrancar picked up the black katana at his feet and turned to Rukia once more, advancing on her.. "Now, where were we?"

At that moment, the ground shook. Altarek and Rukia both stared as Ichigo stood upright, dark energy pulsing around him as white skin crawled up his, tainting his flesh and transforming him into the bull-horned creature he had not been in so long. Altarek laughed.

"So, you're still able to fight, eh?" he questioned. "We'll see about that, punk." The hollow stared blankly at the Arrancar, making him grind his teeth in anger. "Don't just stand there! I'll-"

The words never came as Altarek felt something impact with his stomach, breaking passed his armoured flesh and winding him; the hollow had used the momentum of its sonido to punch the Arrancar. As he moved to attack the hollow with Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, the hollow's clawed foot impacted the back of his head, bringing Altarek down on his face. The hollow quickly appeared beside Rukia once more in another burst of Sonido. The rhinoceros-like Arrancar pushed himself up, wiping the dirt from his face.

"You bastard!" Altarek growled. "Who the hell are you?! You cannot be Kurosaki, so answer me!"

Without a word, the hollow raised its arm before its chest and swung it in a diagonal arc to its side. With a yelp from Altarek, the katana in his hand flew towards the waiting hand of the hollow. It roared fiercely at the Arrancar, a shockwave blasting out from his form. Rukia whimpered, pressed to the ground under the tremendous power Ichigo's hollow was exerting.

_This pressure,_ she thought as she struggled to stay conscious. _This power, it's insane... How can any one being hold so much strength within themself? _Tears pricked her eyes again. _Oh, Ichigo. How much pain are you going through? Why do you put yourself through all that?_

"Why don't you share your pain?" she asked aloud as the two hollow beings began to trade blows. Rukia's tone was heavy with the burden of sorrow she was carrying. A sudden blast of orange light bore down on her as the Arrancar launched a Cero towards her crouched form.

"Take this, bitch!" Altarek roared as the light engulfed her form. The explosion sent a blast of energy rippling over the area as the Cero detonated. The powerful blast, however, began to dissipate as a black arc parted the fireball. "What the hell is this?!"

Stood over Rukia, its glaring sockets pointed venomously at Altarek, Ichigo's hollow straightened, its weapon smoking from the energy expended to keep it intact while it deflected the blast from the Cero. It growled once, charging its own Cero between its horns, and fired a beam of pure destruction which consumed the Arrancar, vaporising most of his hierro and leaving a scorched wreck of a hollow and a shattered sword at his knees. The katana lay in wait at the creature's throat in moments.

"Damn you," Altarek spat, a scattering of crimson staining the ground below him. "I can't believe... I fell to a... a creature like you. This is... sickening." His head twisted slightly, his eyes full of rage but his body unable to utilise the anger as power. "Hurry up... and kill me, you bastard... I have... no reason left... to live."

Obliging to his wishes, the hollow roared, bringing the black steel upward and rending the hollow's head from his neck. The being began to dissipate into black reshi, leaving nothing but the damage he had caused in his wake, as the victorious hollow walked towards Rukia, its bloodied form advancing on her rapidly. Unlike anyone else who had seen Ichigo go out of control, the raven-haired Soul Reaper stood shakily and advanced towards it. When they were only a few feet away, both stopped, staring at each other.

"Ichigo..." she said softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but you've done enough... You don't have to fight any longer." Her eyes began to release her pent-up emotions as tears of both sorrow and joy flooded her face. "Please, just come back to me, Ichigo... come back."

The hollow twitched, then stepped forwards a few paces, its arms raised up, and then the unthinkable happened, as the sound of metal piercing another material filled the air...

Rukia blinked as the hollow's sword fell to the ground and its arms wrapped around her torso. She had not expected anything like this.

"I... Protect," it ground out with difficulty. "Do not... afraid... Protect you... I..."

"It's ok," Rukia said calmly, holding the tall being around the middle. "I'm not afraid. You've protected me well enough already. Please, just go back to normal. I need the Ichigo I met all that time ago."

CRACK!

The hierro of Ichigo's hollow splintered, leaving behind nothing but Ichigo, who looked very dazed from his ordeal, but he quickly came to terms with the feeling of warm wetness on his chest; Rukia was crying into him, just as she had a moment ago. He gently patted her back, holding her close.

"It's ok, Rukia," he said. "As long as I live, I will always protect you." She pulled back slightly and smiled weakly.

"I know, Ichigo," she replied. "Thank you." And with that, she did what she had wanted to do for so long, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

* * *

_Yeesh, this took some time, and I'm so sorry for that, Aletheya._

_Everything has been hectic, so I apologise if it feels rushed, but I have had next to no time to write._

_For anyone following my other works, updates will be slow, as I have plenty of exams, revision, schoolwork and other crap to contend with, so I'll apologise once again to everyone waiting. Please be patient; I'll update whenever I possibly can._

_Alright, I've got things to do tomorrow morning, so I'm off for now._

_Remember, leave me a prompt for this and I'll try to get it done ASAP._


End file.
